His Way
by carnadeite
Summary: 2 of 2 — Rasa sesak di dadanya itu bukan ilusi. Shin tahu itu/yang Shin-san saat ini rasakan, aku juga merasakannya /It's dedicated For ES21 Awards: Heart Ekspression!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeshield 21** belongs to Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfic ini sama sekali tidak diperuntukkan untuk mencari keuntungan komersil.

**Warning**** (****s****)**: **ShinWaka/R**omance-**F**riendship **genre**/It's appropiate for **t**eenager/use **3****rd**** POV****/abal/**absolutely **OOC/Typo(s)/**and contains many **absurd **things!

**.**

**.**

**Carnadeite Present,**

_**An**__**Eyeshield 21 Multichapter FanFic that dedicated**_ _**for Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**Indonesian Awards:**_

_**Heart Expression**_

** . **

"**His Way**"

**[**_Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap seorang Shin Seijuro_**]**

_Don't like? Don't read, 'key?_

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Matahari sudah tumbang. Langit kini sudah mulai gelap, namun beberapa garis jingga masih terlihat menghiasinya. Langit kini terlihat kosong dengan tidak adanya kapas putih yang menyelimutinya. Maklum, siang tadi awan-awan itu telah menjatuhkan muatannya. Yang tersisa dari hujan tadi siang hanyalah beberapa genangan air yang bisa terlihat di sepanjang jalan. Suhu kota juga semakin rendah, tapi tidak terlalu dingin. Sebagian orang yang berlalu lalang di pusat kota kebanyakan memakai pakaian merah yang dilapisi jaket. Beberapa lainnya masih menggunakan topi dengan lambang kelelawar. Orang-orang itu tampaknya baru saja menonton sesuatu. Namun, ada yang mencolok dari jalanan kota Deimon ini; biru diantara merah.

Seorang lelaki kini tengah berlari menerobos trotoar yang sesak. Beberapa orang mengeluh tertahan saat lelaki berjaket biru itu tak sengaja menyenggol pundak mereka. Tapi lelaki itu tampak dingin-dingin saja. Keringat tampak berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Namun matanya tetap menyiratkan ketegasan dan ekspresi datar tetap terukir di wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat itu. Jaket biru mudanya itu bergerak selaras dengan gerakan _joging_ yang dilakukan oleh empunya.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kakinya itu menambah hiruk pikuk jalanan kota Deimon. Tidak peduli sepatu putihnya kotor tak berbentuk karena terciprat genangan air, Shin Seijuro tetap melangkah membelah jalanan kota Deimon. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Shin yang kebetulan melewati sebuah toko kecil memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia hendak membeli sebotol air mineral di toko kecil yang bersebelahan dengan toko elektronik dan butik itu. Setelah memberikan uang kepada penjaga toko, Shin duduk di sebuah bangku di depan toko kecil itu. Ia menenggak air mineral itu dengan pelan seakan-akan air itu sangat berharga dan memang, ya. Air mineral itu sangat berharga bagi seorang Shin Seijuro yang telah melakukan _joging_ sejak tadi sore. Beberapa wanita yang melewati toko kecil itu saling sikut-menyikut saat mata mereka menangkap bayangan Sang _Linebacker _Oujou itu. Gadis mana _sih_ yang tidak mendadak genit saat melihat seorang lelaki tampan nan kekar yang tengah meminum botol air mineral dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipis dan lehernya? Cekikikan dan tatapan tertarik kemudian mulai ditujukan kepada Shin. Namun, Shin tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih mengisi kerongkongannya dengan air mineral.

Setelah membuang botol minumannya ke tempat sampah, Shin melakukan peregangan—di pinggir jalan, yang membuat tatapan-tatapan tertarik yang dialamatkan kepadanya tadi berubah menjadi tatapan heran. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap berlari setelah peregangan. Ia _harus_ berlatih.

_Deg_

Rasa tak nyaman itu datang lagi. Perasaan-yang-Shin-tidak-tahu-namanya-itu kembali memenuhi dadanya. Shin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengusir rasa tak nyaman _itu_ dari dadanya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jalanan. Berharap pengalihan suasana bisa membuatnya melupakan _sesuatu_ yang membuat dadanya sesak itu.

_Kota ini tetap ramai_, pikir Shin, berusaha mengindahkan rasa aneh yang menjalar di dadanya _itu_. Yap, dan Shin berhasil, sesuai dengan hal yang diinginkannya. Namun Shin memang benar. Kota ini tetap ramai walaupun tadi siang hujan deras turun menghujam tanahnya. Lampu-lampu jalan kini mulai dinyalakan, membuat genangan air di jalanan maupun trotoar kota memantulkan sinarnya. Dilihatnya banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan etalase toko elektronik dengan ekspresi datar. Kontras dengan orang-orang yang berkerumun dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Rupanya seluruh televisi di Kota Deimon—entah bagaimana caranya—sedang berbarengan menayangkan video lelaki berambut pirang dengan senjata api yang tersampir di bahunya. Tangannya yang satu lagi tengah menggenggam sebuah buku hitam dengan tulisan '_akuma techou_' di sampulnya. Namun Shin tidak terlalu memerdulikannya. Seluruh konsentrasi lelaki itu tertuju pada gerakan peregangan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Lelaki itu kini menyeringai, "KE KE KE KE, Deimon Devil Bats baru saja merebut kemenangan dari salah satu tim terkuat di Kanto! KE KE KE KE KE, awas saja kalau ada yang meremehkan kami lagi!" Sebuah suara cempreng kini terdengar menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kota Deimon. Shin yang merasa kenal dengan suara itu kemudian menatap televisi yang dipajang di etalase dan benar saja, itu Hiruma Youichi. Orang yang beberapa waktu lalu bertarung dengannya di lapangan. Setelah mengambil jeda, lelaki setengah iblis itu melempar-lempar buku ancamannya ke atas dan ke bawah sambil berkata, "kalian tahu kan akibatnya kalau tidak datang mendukung kami di final Turnamen Kanto?"

Helaan nafas pun memenuhi langit-langit kota Deimon. Sementara itu, Shin sudah tidak terlihat di kerumunan itu. Kakinya sudah melangkah ke tempat yang sedari tadi ia tuju.

**.**

**.**

Helaan nafas juga terdengar dari sebuah bangunan sekolah yang lebih mirip seperti katedral. Sebenarnya sekolah ini sudah hampir kosong, namun masih saja ada beberapa orang yang bersikukuh untuk tinggal di sekolah ini. Mereka adalah orang-orang dari team _amefuto_. Namun, suasana tidak ramai seperti biasanya, di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas dan helaan nafas dan ... helaan nafas.

Ada atmosfir berat yang melingkupi ruangan itu.

_Buk_,

"Maaf." Sebuah suara kini terdengar dari ruangan itu. _Well_, keheningan selama dua jam itu berakhir juga. Dari ruangan yang cukup gelap itu rupanya ada dua lelaki yang masih tersisa. Lelaki yang pertama adalah lelaki berkacamata yang kini tengah mengambil sebuah buku yang terjatuh dari lokernya, dan yang kedua adalah lelaki dengan tubuh besar yang sedang duduk membelakangi yang satunya.

Hening, tidak ada suara lain selain helaan nafas.

Lelaki yang memakai kacamata itu hanya bisa menatap sampul buku yang tadi terjatuh. Itupun ia pandang dengan lirih. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Hey, semua orang bahkan bisa mengetahui kalau ia sedang galau walaupun kedua cermin kembarnya ditutupi oleh kacamata. Tapi mungkin sekarang Takami Ichiro juga tidak memerdulikan pendapat orang lain. Ia hanya menghela nafas.

Otawara Makoto juga sepertinya tidak akan memerdulikan pendapat orang lain soal penampilannya. Hey, wajah konyol yang biasa ia tampakkan itu kini hilang entah kemana. Matanya menerawang kosong, rambutnya berantakan dan ... dia tidak memerosotkan celananya seperti biasa. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan melirik temannya.

"BA HA HA HA HA, Takami, apa yang sedang kita lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang aneh. Terdengar ceria dan Otawara _banget_, tapi terasa pahit.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya sambil menghela nafas, "Aku kan mengajakmu mengambil beberapa benda."

"BA HA HA HA! Berapa banyak benda yang mau kau ambil, _sih_? Sudah malam, _nih_," sahut Otawara sambil mengupil. Rupanya ia sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya. Hal itu sedikit membuat Takami senang. Daritadi Takami sudah memanggil Otawara, namun lelaki yang hobinya kentut di muka umum itu sedang '_zoning_ _out_'. Jadilah Takami hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku. Itupun sambil sesekali melirik Otawara, siapa tahu dia sudah selesai melamun. Kini, melihat senyuman—cengiran—sahabatnya kembali, Takami bisa sedikit bersyukur. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu lebih menyukai sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar daripada sahabatnya yang merenung tidak karuan.

"Ah, baiklah ... kita pulang saja kalau begitu, aku sedikit lelah," sahut Takami sambil mengangkat tas selempangnya. Bohong. Sebenarnya lelaki itu berbohong. Dia sebenarnya kelelahan. Ya tentu saja dia lelah. Bagaimanapun juga, bertanding selama satu jam di lapangan yang sedang diguyur hujan itu bisa membuat hari siapapun menjadi lelah. Berbeda dengan Takami, Otawara sebenarnya _sangat_ kelelahan. Namun, dia merasa kelelahan itu biasa saja. Karena sikap positifnya itulah Otawara tidak ambruk di tengah jalan.

Otawara kemudian mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah Takami. Setelah mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu ruangan klub, sosok-sosok berkaus putih-biru itu melangkahkan kakinya pulang. Dari lorong sekolah itupun kini bisa terdengar suara langkah kaki dan obrolan kedua lelaki itu.

_Tap tap tap_

Takami menyipitkan matanya sambil menengok ke belakang. "Kau dengar itu?" tanya Takami. Ia mendengar suara langkah lain selain langkah mereka. Tapi saat melihat ke belakang, ia hanya bisa melihat lorong gelap yang baru saja dilewatinya bersama Otawara.

"—makanan di sana sangat—eh, apa?" Otawara menatap Takami heran. Bukankah tadi mereka sedang membicarakan rasa makanan kedai langganan Oujou? _Kenapa Takami membicarakan pendengaran? Apa jangan-jangan Takami tahu sesuatu yang buruk mengenai kedai itu? Apa jangan-jangan kedai itu ditutup? Pemiliknya ditangkap? Dipenjara? Dan kedainya tidak akan dibuka lagi?_ Otawara tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Takami. Untungnya Takami tidak tega melihat otak sahabatnya dipakai untuk memikirkan masalah sepele seperti itu. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pikiran aneh Otawara yang—menurutnya—pasti sudah melebar kemana-mana. Lagipula, itu mungkin penjaga sekolah yang tengah memeriksa gedung.

"Tidak, ayo pergi sebelum kedai itu tutup." Takami menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang sepertinya masih bingung. Otawara hanya bisa mematung sambil mengupil.

Takami kemudian tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya, "Kau bilang kekalahan dari Deimon harus dirayakan dengan makan-makan. Kau mau merayakannya atau tidak?"

Dalam sedetik, kabel di otak Otawara yang tadinya terputus kini mulai tersambung. Rupanya kata 'makan-makan' dan 'perayaan'lah yang membuat konslet di otaknya berhenti.

**.**

**.**

Tepat.

Dugaan Shin Seijuro tepat seratus persen; gerbang sekolahnya belum dikunci. Dengan wajah datar, ia masuk ke dalam area sekolahnya itu. Dari luar, lampu bangunan klasik itu tidak ada yang dihidupkan. Tentu saja karena proses kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah usai. Namun kedatangan Shin kesini juga bukan untuk belajar, jadi Shin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan gim Oujou. Malam memang sudah merangkak naik, tetapi Shin tahu, ruangan gim tidak dikunci. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya, tetapi ia bisa merasakannya. Sudah terlalu menyatu dengan gim, eh? Entahlah, Shin sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia sedang sibuk mencari saklar lampu. Maklum, ruangan tersebut ditinggalkan dalam keadaan gelap, mungkin hanya diterangi sinar bulan yang menelusup dari jendela.

Tangan Shin meraba tembok, menyentuh dan merasakan tektur tembok yang halus sekaligus dingin. Matanya memang bisa melihat dalam gelap, namun terbatas. Tapi setidaknya ingatan Shin tentang tata letak ruangan klubnya masih bisa menuntunnya untuk menemukan saklar lampu. Lelaki yang menjadi _ace _di Oujou itu terus berjalan sampai di suatu sudut yang ia yakini sebagai tempat saklar itu berada. Jemarinya meraba dinding dan indra perabanya menyentuh sesuatu. Itu memang saklarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia tekan saklar itu dan sebuah percikan api—yang sangat kecil—muncul dari saklar itu. Kedua cermin kembarnya hanya membulat sebentar kemudian tampak datar lagi. Shin menghela nafas dan melepas jaket birunya sehingga nampaklah badan bagian atasnya yang atletis.

"Baiklah," gumam Shin. Ia kemudian mengambil sikap _push_-_up_.

Shin kembali berlatih, itulah tujuannya. Ia akan latihan disini. Di gim ini. Saat ini juga. Saat dimana ia sendirian di gedung sekolahnya tanpa cahaya lampu selain dari cahaya alami yang meneranginya—tentu saja karena saklar itu rusak bahkan sebelum bola lampu di tengah ruangan menyala.

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Setidaknya itu angka yang dilihat Shin tanpa bantuan cahaya. Sudah beberapa jam ia berlatih, entah itu _push-up, sit-up, _mengangkat barbel, ataupun _joging_—lagi. Empu dari _trident tackle_ itu kini sudah bermandikan peluh. Tubuh kekarnya kini ia sandarkan ke dinding ruangan. Ia sudah lelah. Sudah cukup lelah. Entah itu karena latihan ekstrim yang ia lakukan sejak pertandingan melawan Deimon selesai. Atau karena ia lelah akan _sesuatu_ yang mengendap di hatinya itu.

_Tidak_! Batin Shin memberontak hipotesa itu. Tidak ada sesuatu-yang-mengendap di hatinya. Ia masih sehat-sehat saja. Ia _seharusnya _masih sehat-sehat saja. Kembali, ia hiraukan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya itu. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu, Shin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Tepat saat dia—samar-samar—melihat foto anggota tim _amefuto_-nya yang ada di dinding, rasa sesak datang lagi. Boleh jadi malah lebih sesak dari sebelumnya karena bisa membuat seorang Shin Seijuro tersengal. Kembali, Shin berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Untuk beberapa saat dadanya naik-turun secara konstan. Hembusan nafas dan detak jantungnya menjadi duet yang terdengar di gim itu. Pelan-pelan Shin memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah memakai kembali jaket biru dan sarung tangan favoritnya. Ia sudah siap untuk memutuskan kontak dengan dunia luar.

**.**

**.**

_ Berada di tengah lapang, _Shin Seijuro_ kini bersalaman dengan rivalnya, _Kobayakawa Sena_. Setelah berikrar akan menantang _Sena_ di _Christmast Bowl_ tahun depan, dia melepas genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju _bench_. Namun _Shin _tidak bisa menemukan _Takami Ichiro. _Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. _

_ Stadion masih dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tengah bersorak bahagia. Tentu saja yang bahagia adalah kubu penggemar _Deimon Devil Bats. _Merah nampak bergelora, biru nampak tidak percaya. Papan skor menunjukkan kemenangan bagi tim yang dikomandoi oleh _Hiruma Youichi _itu. Yang artinya menunjukkan kekalahan bagi _Shin _dan kawan-kawannya. Mata _Shin _bahkan sempat menangkap ekspresi muram dari pelatihnya—yang kemudian berganti saat _Doburoku _menghampirinya. _Sakuraba_ juga hanya bisa menunduk—begitu pula dengan mantan manajernya. Telinga _Shin_ juga bisa mendengar isakan dari _Otawara. _Dan sesaat kemudian _Shin _ingat kalau ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi _Takami _dan_ Otawara.

_ Dan ..._

_ Itu berarti ..._

_ Karena ia tidak mampu menghentikan _Sena_ ..._

_ Ia—secara tidak langsung—menghentikan mimpi seluruh anggota tim-nya untuk bertanding di final._

**.**

**.**

"Shin-_san?_"

Dengan satu sentakan, Shin terbangun dari tidurnya. Awalnya matanya perih untuk dibuka karena silau akan cahaya mentari. Namun, lambat-laun, Shin bisa menyesuaikan diri. Masih dengan wajah-tanpa-ekspresinya, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan, kesadarannya pun kembali. Termasuk kesadaran kalau manajer tim _amefuto_-nya tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Shin melirik gadis itu. Tentu saja dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan dingin—yang ia sendiri tak sadari. Gadis yang bernama Wakana Koharu itu hanya bisa menunduk saat Shin meliriknya. Membuat poni ratanya sukses menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Shin irit, tidak berniat basa-basi.

"Err ... sudah waktunya aku membereskan ruangan klub," jawabnya dengan suara pelan sambil memberanikan diri menatap wajah Shin. Yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Cahaya mentari memang sudah membungkus kota. Bahkan beberapa garis sinarnya iseng menyelinap melalui jendela, membuat mata Shin silau. Lelaki itu menatap pemandangan di luar ruangan. Namun pikirannya tersedot ke mimpi yang baru ia alami. _Mimpi tadi itu mirip benar dengan kejadian kemarin_, pikir Shin.

Melihat Shin yang diam saja, Wakana bingung. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah karena membangunkan Sang _linebacker. _Namun di satu sisi lagi ia merasa sudah biasa dengan tanggapan seperti itu—walaupun ia seringkali berharap lebih.

"Hn," gumam Shin tidak jelas setelah jeda beberapa saat. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tas selempangnya. Hendak pergi. Namun, saat ia melirik Wakana, gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat rasa tak nyaman kembali memenuhi dadanya. Itu tatapan yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan anggota timnya kemarin. Namun entah kenapa, Shin tidak bisa menerjemahkan tatapan itu dengan baik. Yang ia tahu, tatapan itu membuat dadanya terganggu. Terganggu oleh rasa sesak. Shin meletakkan telapak tangannya di bagian dadanya yang terasa tidak enak.

"Manajer, hari ini kau ada waktu?"

—**To be Continue—**


	2. Chapter 2

Wakana yang baru saja akan memulai ritual paginya—membereskan ruangan klubnya—kini membeku di tempat. Kristal coklatnya melebar saat mendengar suara tegas Shin yang bertanya 'hari-ini-kau-ada-waktu'. Untuk sesaat, Wakana Koharu tidak bisa membedakan mana realita dan mana imajinasinya—

"Kau mau mengantarku ke rumah sakit, tidak?"

—dan kalimat Shin berikutnya membuat ia tahu, ini bukan imajinasinya.

**.**

**Eyeshield 21** belongs to Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfic ini sama sekali tidak diperuntukkan untuk mencari keuntungan komersil.

**Warning**** (****s****)**: **ShinWaka/F**riendship-**R**omance **genre**/It's appropiate for **t**eenager/use **3****rd**** POV****/abal/**absolutely **OOC/OC/Typo(s)/**and contains many **absurd **things!

**.**

**.**

**Carnadeite Present,**

_**An**__**Eyeshield 21 Multichapter FanFic that dedicated**_ _**for Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_ _**Indonesian Awards:**_

_**Heart Expression**_

** . **

"**His Way**"

**[**_Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap seorang Shin Seijuro_**]**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Dan di sinilah Wakana sekarang, di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Di sebelahnya berdiri Shin Seijuro. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menghampiri mereka. Ah, tidak. Bahkan semenjak di ruangan klub pun keheningan sudah menempel di kedua sisi manusia berbeda jenis itu. Namun, berbeda dengan yang ada dalam hati dan pikiran kedua orang itu. Di sisi seorang Shin Seijuro, pikirannya masih berkutat dengan segala kemungkinan kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. _Apa aku sedang sakit_? Tanya Shin dalam hati.

Sementara itu, di sisi seorang Wakana Koharu, pikirannya masih berkutat dengan segala kemungkinan kenapa Shin mengajaknya keluar—lebih tepatnya ke sebuah rumah sakit. _Apa dia sedang sakit_? Tanya Wakana dalam hati.

"Shin-_san_," panggil Wakana pelan. Sudah lima menit lebih mereka berdiri di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Selain kakinya sudah pegal, Wakana juga ingin segera tahu kenapa Shin mengajaknya ke sini. Ia melirik Shin, namun lelaki itu hanya memandangi rumah sakit dengan datar. Sambil menunggu jawaban Shin, Wakana merapatkan jaket biru mudanya—yang senada dengan kaos Oujou yang dipakai Shin. Angin musim gugur sedang asyik berhembus dan mengguling-gulingkan dedaunan yang sudah meranggas. Dalam hati, Wakana bertanya, "_Apa Shin-_san_ tidak kedinginan? Aku yang memakai jaket saja sudah cukup menggigil_,"

Tapi Shin tidak memerdulikan tatapan ingin tahu dari Wakana. Lelaki itu malah melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, bahkan sebenarnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit kali ini sudah mengganggu jadwal latihannya. Tapi ... Shin merasa ada sesuatu yang harus ia pastikan di sini. Maka ia rela menyisihkan sebagian waktunya untuk mencari jawaban. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lobi rumah sakit itu.

Wakana yang 'ditinggalkan' langsung saja berlari kecil-kecil. Sulit baginya untuk mensejajari langkah panjang Shin. Rambut coklat yang dikuncirnya tampak bergoyang seirama dengan langkahnya. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat wajah lugu Wakana yang sedang berusaha mengejar Shin yang bertampang dingin. Sayang, tidak ada yang memerdulikan kenyataan itu. Shin sendiri sudah berada di dalam lobi langsung berbincang dengan resepsionis.

"Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam?" tanya sang resepsionis dengan wajah kaget. Ia menelan ludah. Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu baru saja menyebutkan kalau dirinya ingin bertemu dengan doktor spesialis penyakit dalam. Resepsionis itu kaget karena lelaki itu kan memiliki badan yang tidak terlihat sakit. Malahan, dibanding pasien yang datang kesini, ia terlihat lebih sehat. Resepsionis muda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. _Penampilan memang bisa menipu_, pikir sang resepsionis.

Shin tidak perduli pada tatapan heran yang dilemparkan resepsionis muda itu. Ia hanya berharap urusan administrasi cepat selesai.

"Shin-_san_!" panggil Wakana. Shin hanya menoleh kepada Wakana dan kembali mengisi urusan administrasi.

"Shin-_san_, biar aku yang mengurus ini. Shin-_san_ ke ruangannya dulu saja," sahut Wakana sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Shin kemudian mengangguk dan memberikan pulpennya kepada Wakana. "Baiklah, aku serahkan urusan ini padamu, Manajer,"

Wakana hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil mengisi urusan administrasi. Sementara itu, ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi ia langsung menepis prasangkanya.

Shin sendiri sedikit lega dengan keputusannya mengajak menajernya itu. Manajernya tahu saja kalau Shin tidak mau berlama-lama mengisi urusan administrasi. Wakana _memang manajer yang baik_, pikir Shin. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _lift _utama. Menurut resepsionis, ruangan dokter yang menangani penyakit dalam itu ada di lantai 4. Shin dengan dinginnya memencet tombol _lift_ dan—

BRAAAAK

"Dimana tangga menuju lantai 4?" Tanya Shin—entah kepada siapa.

—Wakana ingat apa yang ia telah lupakan.

**.**

**.**

"Shin-_san_, tidak ada yang salah dengan organ bagian dalam Anda," ujar Dokter Matsushita. Shin baru saja melalui serangkaian tes. Tapi, seperti yang kita ketahui, tidak ada yang salah dengan Shin. Dadanya baik-baik saja. Seluruh organ di dadanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan seluruh organ di tubuhnya bekerja normal. Yang salah hanyalah suhu badan Shin yang sedikit tinggi. Shin sendiri tidak kaget dengan suhu tubuhnya mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi malam. Hanya saja, kapten baru Oujou itu sedikit kaget dengan kenyataan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Lalu apa yang terjadi semalam? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan dadanya saat Wakana menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu? Rasa sesak di dadanya itu bukan ilusi. Shin tahu itu. Namun ia tidak ingin membicarakannya. Shin hanya diam saat dokter mengobrol dengan Wakana. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan hipotesa keadaannya. _Semuanya pasti memiliki sebab_, pikir Shin.

Setelah kunjungan—yang sia-sia—itu, Shin dan Wakana langsung keluar dari ruangan dokter itu. Wakana kini berjalan di depan Shin. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan antara dua pasang sepatu dengan lantai. Tidak ada suara lain. Sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Manajer," panggil Shin datar. Memecahkan keheningan di lorong rumah sakit itu. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Shin memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada manajernya. Wakana menoleh. Ekspresi kaget menghiasi wajahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan," jawab Shin tegas. Dia menghampiri sebuah bangku di lorong itu dan duduk. Wakana—walaupun sedikit bingung—juga mengikuti Shin. Ia duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan Shin. Ada sedikit semburat merah muncul di pipi Wakana saat menyadari kalau Shin sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Gadis itu hanya bisa melirik ke arah lain, berusaha agar tidak bertatatapan langsung dengan Shin.

"A-apa yang ingin Shin-_san_ tanyakan?" tanya Wakana, berusaha menghilangkan rasa saltingnya.

"Tadi pagi, kenapa Manajer menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Shin _to-the-point. _Tatapan itu, kalau Shin ingat bagaimana tatapan Wakana padanya tadi pagi, maka rasa sesak itu akan datang lagi. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Wakana dan teman-temannya seperti itu. Namun, yang ditanya hanya menundukkan wajahnya. "Jawablah, Manajer. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otot dadaku saat kau dan anggota tim lainnya memandangku seperti itu!" Nada bicara Shin yang tegas menggema di lorong yang sepi ini.

"A-apa?" tanya Wakana ragu. Pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya ia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Shin mengulangi pertanyaannya dan alasan kenapa ia menanyakannya. Sementara itu, Wakana panik. Bagaimanapun juga, jawaban dari pertanyaan Shin itu menyangkut perasaannya. Apa dia harus membeberkan perasaannya pada Shin sekarang? Ia menelan ludah. Berusaha menetapkan hatinya kalau-kalau ia terpaksa harus memberitahukan rahasianya.

"Err ... sebagai manajer kukira anggota tim kita kecewa karena kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ke final, dan mereka juga merasakan perasaan bersalah yang Shin-_san_ saat ini rasakan—aku juga merasakannya, Shin-_san_. Kita kan satu tim, normal saja kalau kita merasa kecewa dan menyalahkan diri kita saat kita kalah," jawab Wakana hati-hati. Takut menyinggung perasaan Shin.

"Kau juga kecewa padaku?" tanya Shin beberapa detik kemudian. Ekspresinya tidak berubah walaupun sebenarnya rasa sesak di dadanya berkurang sedikit setelah mengetahui kalau yang dirasakannya itu normal saja. Wakana menggeleng dan tersenyum lega, setidaknya Shin tidak menanyakan perasaannya. "Kupikir Shin-_san_ dan semuanya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk tim kita, jadi ... aku tidak terlalu kecewa walaupun kita kalah. Tapi tentu saja kita ingin menang, bukan?"

"Kau benar." Shin mengangguk setuju. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri, sepertinya Shin sudah menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya dan hendak pulang. Urusannya di sini sudah selesai, "kalau begitu, naiklah," lanjutnya sambil berjongkok.

Wakana memandang tak mengerti. "Aku tahu otot kakimu kelelahan setelah naik ke lantai 4, selain itu, untuk memenangkan pertandingan nanti aku butuh latihan tambahan untuk mengganti waktu yang kuhabiskan di sini. Kau bisa membantuku latihan, kan?" ujar Shin tanpa melirik ke arah Wakana.

Wakana sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya walaupun ia tahu Shin hanya ingin latihan. Bagaimanapun juga, yang ada di hadapannya adalah Shin Seijuro. Seorang lelaki yang maniak latihan. Namun—

Wakana tetap melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Shin. Lelaki itu kemudian menggendong Wakana sampai turun ke lantai satu. Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain, tapi Wakana bisa merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh Shin, begitupula Shin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Wakana di lehernya. Setidaknya bagi Wakana ini lebih dari cukup daripada mengobrol dengan orang yang diam-diam disukainya. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menyipitkan mata sedikit heran saat melihat Shin Seijuro menggendong Wakana Koharu. Namun, Shin Seijuro menghiraukannya. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk memasukkan latihan-mengangkat-beban-di-punggung-ini ke dalam jadwalnya. Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Sesampainya di lantai satu, Shin menurunkan Wakana.

"Lain kali bantu aku latihan lagi, Manajer," ucap Shin sambil mengangguk sopan. "Sekarang aku harus pergi,"

"Ya," sahut Wakana. Sesaat kemudian Shin berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan yang bisa Wakana lihat selanjutnya adalah punggung Shin yang mulai melakukan _joging_. Melihatnya, Wakana hanya bisa tersenyum.

—untuk sekali ini, boleh kan Wakana menganggap itu sebagai bentuk terima kasih?

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**A/N**: Apa kabar minna-sama? Baik-baik saja? Deite kembali dengan satu fic sederhana (?) :) Yap, saya ikutan awards lagi, yeeey! Tadinya mau bikin gore AgonMamo tapi ternyata gak mampu. Jadilah bikin fic ini. Tapi saya tau kok, fic ini aneh dan ... tidak memuaskan ;_; Harapan saya sih semoga fic ini bisa meramaikan event~ Ikutan event kayak gini ternyata asyik, ya? #dia ketagihan. Maaf buat adegan di rumah sakitnya, saya gak pernah berurusan dengan rumah sakit, apalagi dengan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Jadi saya cuman bisa meraba-raba prosesnya kayak gimana. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai. **O, ya menurut kalian, genre-nya udah pas belum, ya?** Saya pending publish cerita ini karena ragu nentuin genre-nya. Asa gak ada yang pas gitu #pundung. O, ya panitia, maaf kalau 'heart expression'nya kurang terasa~ m(_ _)m

O, ya. Sekalian numpang bales review, boleh?

Untuk **Naomi** yang review di **Reciprocated Love**; Jangan nangis, jangan nangis v Maaf ya kalau aku jahat v Err ... makasih udah suka RL, jangan segan review lagi :*

Lalu untuk **Eyeshield 21 award **yang review di **Faktor X **saya bales disini gak apa-apa? Err ... selamat malam/pagi/siang juga :) makasih buat konkritnya, sering-sering ngasih doong :3 Err ... interaksi di faktor X dibilang manis? QAQ #pingsan. #bowed. Makasiih ya panitia, ganbatte! :**

Terus, untuk Yuki Kineshi yang review di **His Way, ch 1, **kamu suka ShinWaka? :) ini lanjutannya~ makasih udah review~ (dan sering-sering review yaa~) :**

Lalu untuk **Lala san Michiru **yang review di **His Way ch 1, **kamu juga suka ShinWaka, yaa? :) humor? Ta-tapi pas saya baca ulang ... fic ini gak ada lucu-lucunya ;_; #garukin tembok. Mungkin lain kali saya bikin yang emang khusus genre humor :) ini udah update~ makasih udh review—dan review lagi, yaa :**

**Okaay ... thank you for read and see ya' later**!

.

.

**Carnadeite,**

**(March 23****th ****2012-March 24****th ****2012)-(edited in 29****th ****March 2012-31****th**** March 2012)**

'**His Way'**

**Isn't ... formally finish.**

**.**

-**Omake**-

.

Matahari sudah berada di puncaknya. Namun, suasana tidak terlalu panas karena sinarnya terhalang oleh awan. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan semangat sekolompok orang. Terlihat banyak orang kini berdiri dan duduk di tengah lapangan yang sering dipakai Oujou untuk latihan. Baju putih-birunya terlihat mencolok bila dilihat dari kejauhan. Mereka tampaknya baru saja berlatih, terlihat dari peralatan _amefuto _yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Hei, itu Shin-_san_!" sahut salah satu anggota saat matanya tak sengaja mendapati sosok Shin yang baru saja sampai ke lapangan. Semua mata kemudian tertuju pada Shin. Sementara itu, sang _perfect_ _player_ versi Doburoku-_sensei_ itu hanya bisa menatap anggota timnya.

"Bukankah hari ini tidak ada latihan?" tanya Shin heran. Biasanya, sehari setelah pertandingan tidak ada yang berlatih tapi kali ini ... semuanya ada di lapangan. Bahkan Ikari pun hadir. Sementara itu, yang lainnya saling berpandangan, membuat Shin semakin heran.

_Puk_

Shin menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Otawara, Takami, dan Sakuraba sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kita hanya bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah ini dengan latihan, Shin. Bukankah itu juga yang kau rasakan?" tanya Takami sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Shin dan Otawara mengangguk setuju.

"BA HA HA HA HA, Takami, kau jenius," sahut Otawara sambil mengupil. Takami hanya tersenyum. Namun Sakuraba langsung menyikut Kak Takami. "Itu salah! Kita akan menghapuskan rasa bersalah kita dengan menjadi pemenang tahun depan, betul kan Shin?"

Shin hanya mengangguk. _Tentu saja, Oujou akan menjadi pemenangnya._

[_**Saat hati merasa bersalah, **_**first things to do**_** adalah memaafkan kesalahan yang kita lakukan**_]

-Carnadeite-


End file.
